


To late

by Iceheartgoldsmile



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheartgoldsmile/pseuds/Iceheartgoldsmile
Summary: The crew didn't make it to Tommy and Tubbo in time, now they deal with the loss of their friend who only at 17 years old, made everyone he met smile.
Kudos: 44





	To late

They were all geared up, in shiny enchanted netherite or diamond, preparing to travel through the nether to burst through the portal, as Punz had explained to them. Quackity held his carrot, the poor man willing to fight with his fists if needed to rid the SMP of dream.

A familiar figure suddenly slouched through the portal, no life left in him. A familiar green netherite clad figure came out barely a second later, gripping the crumbled up shirt collar to prevent the boy from collapsing.

Everyone tensed up, confused and on edge at the sight, Dreams face stared at Awesamdude, the warden of the jail.

"Prepare the jail cell." Commanded Dream, his voice soft with authority, menacingly so, the boy before him barely flinched, a faint sound escaping him as he refused to look at anyone, those tear stained cheeks would give to much away.

"You're an evil fucking green bastard" growled Tommy, angered further by the green man's behaviour, acting as if nothing was wrong, as if his best friend wasn't dead. The message had long since faded about Tubbo's death, yet everyone seemed to have either missed it, or had been unable to see it.

There was no response from the man, but the group only grew more agitated, unsure if they should say anything.

"Where's Tubbo" demanded Sam coldly, his young friend had been a great building partner as they worked on their project together, many laughs had been shared.

Punz's shoulders stiffened, he had planned on getting there before anyone could die, he did like the kid. Despite being a mercenary he did have people he would kill mercifully.

Dream frowned and dragged Tommy forwards, getting close and personal with Sam, Tommy's form weak and broken between them.

"I'll do it myself if you don't obey me, see what happens to Fran" warned Dream, as Sam glared hatefully at him.

"Tubbo?" Whispered Ranboo, a faint Enderman sound coming from him. What had happened to his friend? Tubbo may have experimented on him, but he stopped when asked and forgave him for any accidental betrayals.

Puffy sprung forward, barging in front of Sam and pulling Tommy close into a hug, hitting Dream's hand off of the boy.

"Where's Tubbo? Where is he?" She screamed, Dream merely laughed and ignored her, his gaze moving to Tommy as the boy held back sobs.

"Don't you laugh about him" shouted Tommy, his voice dissolving into sobs.

"Oh come on, there's nothing more important than those disc's now right" jeered Dream, gazing at the group, Quackity let out a strange growl.

"Did you..." Began Quackity, hatred in his words, he was interrupted by a tense Punz.

"You didn't have to kill him dream. I wish you'd payed me more, maybe then I'd have a reason to be silent about this" spoke Punz.

It's uncertain who lunged first, but Sapnap landed a powerful blow, lighting his exfriend on fire. This couldn't be, he remembered those times fighting by the kids sides, how Tubbo killed Dream twice to help them get the discs back and help them escape.

"You monster! How could you kill Tubbo?! He followed your rules! He was a good kid!" Shouted Sapnap, slamming his sword against Dream's shield.

"You'll get over it, like you got over your old house" stated Dream coldly, eyeing his friend patiently, Sapnap let out a growl as Quackity barged forward, grabbing the breast plates neck hole.

"You take that back! He's far more important then some house!" Shouted Quackity, his fists clenching harder.

"Oh come on! That kid was nothing but an idiotic fool, you all knew this, no more important then some pawn, he's boring he's useless" laughed Dream, not even flinching as Quackity slammed a punch into his helmet.

"No" spoke Eret. "You are wrong" he stated, his white eyes ablaze with a new hatred, Tommy fell from Puffy's grip, his fingers scraped the stone floor as he tightened them into fists.

"It's not fucking checkmate, you hear me! You hear me! You're not the pawn! You already became the fucking queen" wailed Tommy.

Bad and ant stared in shock at Dream, they had expected death, but to kill Tubbo, especially without Tommy? Bad feared for Skeppy suddenly as Dream laughed about it all.

"You'll get over it, you'll all get over it. And Tommy you think he was a queen? You seriously are stupid! He was no fun, he was nothing" laughed Dream, his gaze scanned over everyone.

Ponk gaping in shock, Jack manifold and Nihachu staring in disgust, Jack has now lost more to dream, a friend, someone who offered him a home and a new start. Callahan sat quietly at the back a simple message of disdain in the chat.

Dream felt so much more powerful.

"But hey. If you're all so eager to see him again... For a bit of fun I can offer to bring him back. Afterall what Jschlatt gave me... Was the way to revive the dead" snickered Dream, everyone's gaze fell 10x more cold.

He's turning Tubbo's death into a game.

"Tubbo does have the habit of accidentally giving up his queen's.... But at least.... He has the whole board to come back once more" muttered Tommy, hearing Dream's words, yet choosing to not yet act, he had no clue what to do without Tubbo, the last time he fell into a depression.

"Ranboo. I want you to write this down in your memory book. Write down that despite how much I wanted you dead, Tubbo defended your traitorous life even threatening my wishes as treason to execute you" growled Quackity, he stepped away and left, a horrible plan in his mind.

Nikki and Jack slowly walked away, their gazes set on Techno's posters, Anarchy was looking mighty fine.

Sam glowered dangerously at dream, a plan suddenly filling his mind.

"Fine, we'll go to the prison" growled Sam, grief in his heart and revenge on his mind.


End file.
